In today's society there is a growing concern regarding health related matters, and more particularly there is an increase of individuals who are highly concerned with maintaining a balanced healthy diet. Therefore, various diets and methods have been taught in the past which either assist an individual to lose weight, maintain one's present weight, or provide regulated food intake systems for recording one's daily consumption so as to maintain a well-balanced diet.
Unfortunately, these prior art food-regulating devices have many inherent drawbacks, such as most of these devices necessitate that the user must calculate and estimate their daily calorie intake along with accounting for their total servings from each of the food groups. This can be very time consuming and difficult to manage. Thus, these systems tend to always fail as the user becomes very frustrated when faced with estimating the calories contained in different food portions, as well as being responsible for counting and planning in advance for the meals to be consumed each day.
Although calorie counting has been approached in many ways, these systems all suffer with the same drawbacks. In addition to the counting problems associated within the prior art, they ineffectively deal with the requirement that dieter's maintain well-balanced meals consisting of all food groups in order to assure that no adverse effects will be experienced from the particular diet program being used. Also, prior art diet programs and systems are traditionally rigid and limited to specific food types and meals which can be consumed without jeopardizing the diet program. As a result, these prior art diet programs and systems are short-lived and fail to attain the desired results which the user wishes to achieve.
It is therefore contended by the applicants, that there is a real need for improvement within the field of diet control systems and methods, and most importantly there needs to be a simple system or device which is very convenient and usable on a daily basis.